


Three Nights of New Moon

by WhenStarsLie



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Chrobin - Freeform, F/M, Female Robin - Freeform, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Robin, Vampires, curse, half-vampire Robin, inuyasha feels people, new moon, temporary human, vampire turning to human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenStarsLie/pseuds/WhenStarsLie
Summary: Robin dreads the nights of the new moon, when a well-kept secret changes her life temporarily.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from the anime and manga, Inuyasha, but vampires and Fire Emblem Awakening.

Sleep and food were the last of Robin's worries as she descended down the stone brick stairs. The thumps of her boots bounced off the narrow passageways as she hurried toward her room. The hallway of the castle basement was empty and dark ( _Thank Naga!)_  as she fumbled for the key from her coat. She forced down the urge to simply kick down the door and be over with it but logic keeps her reined in as she scrambled to unlock the door. Soon, the lock relented with a satisfying  _click!_ and the raven-haired tactician walked swiftly inside. With a good push and a turn of her key, she shut the door and cut herself off the rest of the castle. A soft breeze passed through the single, grated, egress window as Robin slumped against the door. She wearily listened as the other night dwellers in the army climbed down to their rooms. Someone knocked at her door and said a good night before turning in for the day. Probably Henry or Tharja. Robin does not have the energy to discover who. Dawn will soon come and she has decided that no one will see her for the next three days.

* * *

Chrom paced back and forth in the meeting room as the other members of the Ylissean army fidgeted on their seats impatiently. It's been an hour since they waited for their head tactician to arrive for the battle meeting. There been reports of a large group of bandits plundering the villages at the south of Ylisse and the people are calling for them to help. Today is the day they were suppose to discuss their strategy and ride out to finally stamp out these continuous heinous activities in the halidom but their esteemed tactician is yet to come, which was quite unusual since she is one of firsts to come in these meetings.

Chrom walked to the windows and checked the curtains for any sliver of sunlight. He wanted to make sure there weren't even the slimmest ray or else, the vampires present in the room will be scrambling back to the castle basement. He even made sure that the hallways outside were also curtained and sent Frederick to triple-check everything. Then, why is Robin not here yet? Did someone accidentally pulled the curtains open on the way here?

The huge double doors creaked open and all eyes turned as the blond-haired princess walked in with a frown. Chrom's eyes searched the empty space behind her, hoping for any sign of the genius tactician.

"Where's Robin?" He asked softly, disappointment and concern written all over his face.

Lissa shook her head.  _"_ I called for her in the basement. She said she won't be coming and that she wants to extend an apology to everyone."

"Is she sick?" Sumia asked. Her eyebrows creased in concern for her closest friend in the army.

"Doesn't seem so." Lissa replied. "Seems like one of those times."

"Er...you don't mean those three days in a month where she will be suddenly gone?" Chrom asked. "I still don't know why she would just disappear for days and refuse to talk about it." He turned to the other vampires in the room. "Do you know anything about it?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tharja fumed. Her eyes glinted dangerously as she gripped her dark tome tightly. "Why would I ever harm my beloved Robin? If I find who harmed her, I will make sure they will shrivel in agony under my hexes."

The ones seated closest to her paled and inched away from the dark mage out of fear. Henry laughed gleefully at their Tharja's outburst. "That's mobidly hilarious, Tharja! You should have seen their faces. They looked like the Risen with their guts cut open. Nyahahaha!"

"Geez! Just answer the question." Sally snapped, wrinkling her nose at the erratic vampire. Sometimes, Risen jokes can only get you far.

"The answer is...we don't know!" Henry cackled. "Never seen a vampire did that. Only Robin." He took a sip of blood from his goblet before grinning madly. A rivulet of blood trickled down his chin. "But now's a new moon. All vampires' lowest night. Maybe it got something to do with her, hmmm?"

Cordelia sighed, offering a handkerchief. "Please wipe your chin. Not all of us are into blood fashion."

Frederick turned to his liege, unfazed with Henry's antics. "Milord, what should we do? Should we postpone the rally?"

Chrom frowned. "I'm not sure yet. I should probably consult Robin for this."

"I recommend otherwise." Frederick replied. "It is dangerous. We do not know yet what ails Robin."

"That's another reason that I'm going to see her." Chrom said, shifting his weight as he stride toward his direction. "I'm going to finally root out the cause of all of these disappearances and see if there's anything I can do to help her. Besides," He placed a hand on the great knight's shoulder. "I trust her."

The stern great knight yielded with a sigh. "If that's what you want Milord then, I shall assist you just to make sure things will go well."

Lissa bounced on her feet. "I'm coming too! If she's sick, you'll need a cleric at your side."

Chrom turned to the others present in the room. "This meeting and the rally will be postponed until we have consulted Robin for a decision. For now, you can all rest easy. I will call for all of you once our plans finally proceeded."

* * *

Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick stood before the tactician's door. A single torch carried by the great knight illuminated a limited portion of their surroundings. The other night dwellers have already withdrawn to their rooms to catch up on their sleep though, Chrom swore she could feel Tharja glaring at them through the thin gap of her door. The basement was eerily silent with only their heartbeats ramming in their ribs as they lined uneasily before Robin's room.

"So..." Lissa asked nervously. "Has anyone of you went inside a vampire's bedroom? Maybe Robin's?"

The silence of the two men confirmed an inevitable no. Chrom, as foolish and reckless he is most of time, has the wit not to enter other people's rooms without proper permission, especially belonging to a woman or a vampire. Unfortunately for him, Robin is both of them. Frederick is a no-brainer. He might be a knight who pledged immeasurable loyalty to his liege, but he has great respect for other people's privacy.

Chrom took a deep breath.  _I went down here to help Robin._ He reminded himself.  _And so, I will._ He marched forward and knocked firmly three times.  _"_ Robin, are you in there?"

Silence. Chrom tried to call for her again. "It's me, Chrom. I came down here to see if you are feeling well. I brought Lissa and Frederick with me."

A few seconds of silence passed before a muffled voice answered him from the other side of the door. "Chrom...? I apologize for not coming up. Lissa must have told you already earlier."

"It's fine." Chrom replied, relieved that the tactician has not disappeared to Naga-knows-where. "I put everything on hold until I consult you for advice."

"You shouldn't have done that." She groaned in exasperation. "The army could do without me for a while."

"Nonsense, Robin." Chrom exclaimed. "You're a member of the Shepherds. We don't leave anyone behind."

A soft chuckle. "All right." She said. "You're the general. Just...favor me a few days and I will be issuing tactics in no time."

Chrom glanced at Lissa and Frederick. A worried expression written all over his face. He took a deep breath and steeled himself to ask the request they all three had in mind. "Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we come in?"

Chrom had prepared himself for all possible responses from Robin but he was caught off-guard nonetheless. There was a loud crash, mixed with things clanging and shattering on the ground. 

"NO! DON'T COME IN!" She shouted, loud enough to be heard by the other residents. A few heads popped from their doors and looked at the commotion. Chrom groaned inwardly. She didn't have to say it like that and they would have left her without another word, but the situation seemed to call for him to step up. That, and he made a promise that he will see to the end.

"Look, Robin. I know you don't want anyone else going in your room, I respect that. But-"

"I didn't say that!"

"You-wait, what? You don't?" Chrom was genuinely confused now. Who was the one again who told all of them never to try going in their room? Was it Robin, Tharja or Gaius? Chrom forgot but he got a feeling it was Gaius. He's probably hoarding sweets in his room. Maybe that's the reason there been ants crawling the walls of the hallway at his side. Chrom should probably check on it later.

Her voice trailed off. "I mean, you could ask permission and I would let you come in..."

Chrom pressed his ear against the wooden door. "So, you're letting us in?" He asked hopefully.

"NO!"

Chrom felt hurt at her reply. Robin can be more stubborn than he is if she wants to. He could try all kinds of plans, both dumb and less dumb, and he still wouldn't get through her. He genuinely wants to help her but she just pushes him back. They are comrades and best friends, for Naga's sake! He trust her with his life so, shouldn't she trust him too with whatever she's going through? But things have gone awry and Chrom have no choice but to push through. He could hear footsteps descending down the stairs from the upper floors. The others must have caught wind of the commotion and were hurrying to lend a helping hand just in case. The other vampires have come out from their rooms and gathered in the hallway with Tharja scowling at front. Chrom care not if they are making a scene in the morning. He does not care if his older sister Emmeryn comes down to demand what is happening. He have already pushed far in the minefield and Robin's well-being is priority.

He took a deep breath and spoke in a firm voice. "Robin."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She snapped.

"No." He answered decisively. "No one's gonna leave you alone and whether you like it or not, I will be inviting myself in. I will even destroy this stupid door if I have to, so help me."

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Try me!" He challenged. It would probably be the worst decision that Chrom will make, but this is for Robin's sake. What must be done, must be done. "You're disappearing for three days every month without a word to anyone. If you're not going to Naga-knows-where, you're locking yourself in your room. What am I supposed to think? That you are sick? That you are sneaking out, hiding something from us? That you are betraying us to our enemies? Gods forbid!" 

It was the first time he ever raised his voice to his tactician and guilt washed over him like tsunamis as realization dawned on him. He continued, softer and desperate than before. "Please, Robin." He was begging now. "Just let me in."

Tension-filled silence lies heavy in the air. There was no reply from tactician; no shout, no witty remark...nothing. Chrom slumped dejectedly against the door. He ran a hand through his hair, preparing himself for the worst.  _That Robin will hate him forever._

"I'm sorry, Robin." He whispered and moved away from the door. He motioned for the red-haired mage. "Miriel, blast the door."

Miriel adjusted her glasses up the bridge of her nose, surveying her superior's expression. "Are you certain, General? If this comes down to a fight against Robin, we-"

"Just do it!" Chrom snapped exasperatedly.

The red-haired mage exhaled. "Very well." She stepped forward and opened the fire tome she was carrying. She reached out a hand and a magic circle lighted up in front of her as she chanted a spell. A swirling ball of fire formed, growing larger by the second before charging straight toward the wooden door and blasting it into fiery cinders. Chrom stepped past the smoking ruins of the doors, determined to settle things with his tactician.

* * *

 _This is it._ Robin shut her eyes tightly as she sank deeper under the sheets. Why can't Chrom trust her enough to leave her alone? It's not that she's going to betray the army, for Naga's sake! What force invoked Chrom to think that? They've been through hell and back many times than she can count. She trust him with his life, knowing both of them have each other's back no matter what highs and lows they encounter. Then, why? Why is this happening?

She could hear Chrom giving an order to Miriel and her chanting a fire spell right before her door. She curled tighter into a ball as the wooden door exploded into burnt splinters to the ground. Voices increased in frequency within a second; so does, the tension. Footsteps thumped against the cold stone floor and a soft light slipped through the sheets as someone approached the side of the bed. A warm hand pressed against the fabric as he called out for her name.

"Robin..."

"Just leave me alone..." She whimpered. Robin does not care if she looked vulnerable to the rest of the army. She does not care if her reputation as the strong-willed and brilliant tactician of Ylisse is shattered in front of them.

The Ylissean prince sighed, running a desperate hand through his hair. He sat down by her feet on the bed and gazed wearily at the woman covered in layers of thick blankets. The others have stayed back at the other side of the door as he requested. He needed to talk to her alone as possible. 

"Look, Robin. I'm sorry. I just-" He fumbled for words. Be honest, Chrom. Tell her what she needs to hear. "We were worried about you - especially me. I have no idea what's happening and I wouldn't know if you will not tell me. I really want to help. Please believe me."

His words stung painfully but she couldn't relent. "If you really want to help," Robin mumbled. "Why won't you leave me? Three days...that's all I need, Chrom."

"You're not making this easier, Robin." Chrom answered.

"And so are you." She replied softly.

Silence followed. Chrom reached out to the blankets, debating whether to pull it off or not, but dropped it. He took a deep breath. "All right." His voice was hoarse as he resigned himself to his defeat. "Three days." He said finally. "I will you give three days just as you wanted. No one will bothered you in those days every month. Not even myself."

He was replied with silence from the tactician. She didn't have to; Chrom does not want to mess things up more than he already did. He stood up and started to walk toward the door, or whatever was left of it. He took one last look at the tactician before darkness and silence finally took over the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day was uneventful, or as uneventful as the Ylissean prince could pretend it to be. His tactician weighed heavily on his mind. He could not still comprehend the situation they are in, or the fact that it was the first time they had a full-blown fight. Well, at least that's how it is in Chrom's perceptive. He has no way of knowing how things currently seemed like to Robin.

 _"_ Are you feeling well, Chrom?"

He snapped back to reality at the sound of his older sister's voice. He hasn't noticed her come in the office. She is standing by his desk with a concerned look at her face. Under the sunlight, she looked like a figure of heavenly compassion - a familiar to the Divine Dragon King, Naga. It was something that neither he nor Lissa could ever hope to be.

Emmeryn studied her younger brother. "Have you been overworking yourself again?" She asked worriedly.

Chrom gazed at the mountain of paperwork on his desk. He had already finished reviewing and affixing the royal seal on more than half of them. It was rather a new record for him - it always takes him a month to get half done, unless Robin lends a hand.

Chrom sighed wearily. "I wished it was, but..."

Emmeryn have not seen Chrom so down before. His eyes were distant, as if barely anchored to this world. She watched as his shoulders sagged and his fingers attempt to steady the quill in vain. She know only one who can make him – someone whom he talked with much enthusiasm before. "Chrom, did something happened between you and Robin?"

The ink-dipped tip of the quill stopped abruptly, hovering a millimeter just above the word resolve. "It's nothing." He answered, waving it off, though his voice betrays his words. "Just a small misunderstanding, that's all."

Emmeryn hummed. Rarely does Chrom speak less true about something to her, as he often blurts out what comes in his mind in either a hot-blooded manner or a mumbling mess. She decided to play a card from their head tactician's hand. "A small misunderstanding? Then, my dear brother, please do tell me why is your tactician's door burned and destroyed into splinters?"

 _"_ That's…" Chrom ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

He looked at his sister who gave him a stern look. "Chrom. Please be honest with me."

He groaned in frustration. "It's that time of the month again, Emm. I tried to force Robin into telling me why she becomes distant to everyone in those days." He slumped dejectedly. "It didn't end well. I might have just made her hate me."

Emmeryn raised a dutiful hand. "Forgive me, Chrom. Are we talking about that time of the month that only happens to women or the other time of the month?"

Chrom's face reddened. "T-The other time of the month, of course!" He exclaimed, a little too loud than expected. "Good gods! I'm not even sure if vampire women have it."

Emmeryn laughed amiably. "Forgive me but I couldn't resist. I have never seen you so down before. However," She walked closer and placed a hand on the top of his head. "If you wish to clear the air then, you must apologize to Robin. That's the first step."

"But-"

She raised a hand to interrupt him. "Chrom, listen. People have their own reasons as to why they do things. There will be people who will understand, some who will not, or even do not care." She took his hands, squeezing them gently. "But the most important thing is, is to respect their wishes, no matter how much you disagree with them. Robin must be feeling the same way. Just grant her what she wishes for."

"I did." He murmured. "Yet, I am not sure if I did the right thing or not, Emm."

"Just let her be, Chrom." She assured. "I'm sure she will come out on her own when she's ready. You trust her, don't you?"

"I do." He nodded firmly. "I trust her with my life."

"Then, there is no reason for you to doubt." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Just keep trusting her, okay?"

He squeezed her hands firmly. "I will and will always be." Chrom chuckled. "I suppose I should leave the worrying to Frederick. He is the master of that, after all."

Emmeryn did not suppress a smile. "And I do not doubt that." She said. "Though, I heard a rumor circulating among the soldiers...something about a poster of you?"

The cobalt-haired prince froze but his face was flushed with heat. He appreciate the Great Knight, that is true, and hold high respect for him. But there are times, he just want to stab him on the stomach with Falchion.

* * *

 _How long am I awake?_ Robin raised a hand above her, squinting as her eyes tried to trace the outline of her hand. She could not see well in the dark right now and adjusting to the dimness of the room has been a challenge. She slowly sat up, wincing as her joints creaked into place.  _Wow. I shouldn't have stayed in bed that long._ She studied her room; her eyes flitting toward the thick curtains of her makeshift door. The surrounding area was free of debris, as if no one had blasted the door a few hours ago. The Exalt must have asked someone to clean that up when she came down to check on her. Robin didn't see her expression, but she must be surprised to hear that it was her own brother that ordered to force the door open.

Robin groaned in frustration. She's in a bigger mess that she signed up for. It was not supposed to turn out like this. She planned everything out, every excuses, every ways to sneak out if she needed sanctuary. It was only Emmeryn and Phila who knew of the true nature of her predicament. The latter helping out in getting her out of the castle if things get out of hand in the castle. It should have turned out smoothly just like the past months, but Chrom happened. The man, Robin couldn't understand how, can makes things unpredictable for her. He's an anomaly for a tactician like Robin. There are times she couldn't figure him out and it just annoys the hell out of her. Of course, she never told him that.

But the problem here was not him. It was her. She knew it since the beginning, why she couldn't even drop a hint for them to gnaw on.  _You're scared._ She realized back then the first time she discovered it.  _You're scared that if they find out, things will never be the same._ But what is  _same_  for Robin? How great will that  _same_ change if they find out?

Robin buried her head on her knees. For the first time, she didn't know what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chrom paced back and forth at the terrace overlooking the royal gardens. His boots thumping in a anxious, rapid rhythm and his dominant hand running through his hair frantically in a number he lost count of. The guards stationed near politely kept their stoic composure, yet their eyes betray their curiosity as to what ails the prince. Hours, Chrom lost count, he has been there as his thoughts ran rampant on what best course of action he must do. The thought of apologizing is one thing, the execution of the action is another. There are many possibilities; each have their advantages and the opposite.  _Should he just went down to her room and ask straight for forgiveness? Perhaps, bring something that she likes, like bear meat or one of Stahl's family recipes? Maybe arrange a private audience with dinner? Or should he wait for the right opportunity, perhaps after the duration of whatever crisis Robin's facing?_ Chrom groaned in exasperation.  _This is why Robin's the tactician._ Thinking over limitless possibilities is not his best suit. He slumped down dejectedly on a stone bench and watched as the new recruits lined up in the palace courtyard adjacent to the gardens. He caught his stern retainer's eye who tilted his head in a semblance of a bow.

Today is one of the rare times that Frederick personally oversees the introduction of the new recruits. Usually it is the Captain of the Royal Guards who held such duty. But with the guard superior out with the best men from the rank to inspect the areas outside the capital, the duty falls to the most eligible candidate as the next captain.

Chrom should be happy, relaxing even. Today is also a rare, pleasant day without the Risen or rogue supernatural beings to worry about. All except for  _one._  Their own enigmatic head tactician. Aside from being found in the open field without a memory of her past, Robin was also an anomaly to her own kind: a half-vampire and half-human. A half-breed as Henry and Tharja described her. It was not a new case however, there were a few mentions of them in the records and history books, but the information written provides little to none. If Chrom were to guess, Robin might probably one after thousands of years. A rarity and oddity combined into one.

Chrom sighed. He was going nowhere and might probably end up barging straight into his tactician's room for the second time today just to apologize.  _I'm more likely get hit with something than be forgiven._ Chrom winced at the thought. He absentmindedly rubbed his ear. The bath run-in was a blow to his princely reputation, even if it was a secret only kept between him and Robin. He still cannot completely grasp the fact that they had seen each other naked.  _If the others discover that…_ Chrom gulped. Death, no matter how swift or gruesome it is, would be more welcoming than having a murderous Robin coming after his head. But Chrom could not deny the fact how gorgeously captivating his raven-haired best friend is. He had not expected that Robin hides such allure beneath those thick, heavy coat of hers. If he were to choose the best among the women in the world, he'd probably choose Robin in a heartbeat.

Chrom slapped himself. Hard.  _What in Naga's holy name is he thinking? They're best friends for gods' sake! He is her general as she is his tactician!_   _How could he let such crude thoughts fill his mind? He's starting to look like a low cad than a honorable prince!_ But for Chrom's defense, he thought that Robin is beautiful the moment he first laid eyes on her the day they found her on that grassy field, and still thinks she is. Chrom stood abruptly, shaking the thoughts away. He's here to think and prepare to apologize to his tactician, not to perverse his thoughts of her. He gazed at the new recruits for a moment as his ever-stern retainer started to command them to run laps around the castle's perimeter before turning his heel to return inside the castle. He stopped abruptly before a step was made and stood frozen with eyes wide and mouth agape.

Time itself seemed stopped. Passing through the terrace was a woman he had never seen before. Clothed in a simple dress flowing of white, the woman, probably at his age, walked in a quick yet confident gait. Her hair, white and pure as snow falling down in Regna Ferox, trailed loose and long behind her. For a moment, Chrom thought that a goddess just shown herself to him in a brief, fleeting moment. Before he could get his bearings back, the snow-haired woman was gone long.  _Who was that?_ Chrom was sure he had not seen the woman before.  _A noble paying a proper visit to the Exalt?_  Noble does not seem to fit her perfectly; royalty does. Plus, he had met all noble women under the Ylissean royalty. There's no way he could have missed meeting one.  _Perhaps, a princess from an ally kingdom?_ Though, he wonder why would she be here, considering that Emm has not announced a visit from another kingdom.  _Should he track her down?_ Chrom groaned inwardly.  _Great…Chrom_. He accused bitterly.  _First, perversing your esteemed tactician now, planning to stalk a stranger? How obnoxious can you get? You're a prince, for gods' sake!_ He needs to pray to Naga for forgiveness and cleanse his demons before things go south.

* * *

Lunch came and the mess hall of the barracks buzzed into life as soldiers went in for a meal of roasted game caught fresh by some of the Shepherds. The benches were full, saved for the night dwellers as well as royalty. The prince and the princess decided to dine with the Exalt after days since coming back from the borders of Plegia. The meal was simple, as requested of the Exalt, but delicious as expected from the castle cooks. It was a peaceful arrangement for the royal siblings, just like old times.

Lissa scrunched her nose. Her spoon clinking against the plate as she separated which vegetables edible for her. A small piece of broccoli tethered dangerously at the edge of her plate.  _"_...So." She started, having enough of the downcast aura from her older brother. "The festival's tomorrow." She said, excitement coating her voice. "Do we have anything up in our sleeves? I want something fancy!"

Emmeryn lowered her spoon. A smile gracing her lips as she picked up on the youngest's excitement. "Well, the court's open for opinions." She said. "Do you have anything in mind, Lissa?"

Lissa bounced in her seat. "Dress-up!" She giggled. "I will finally get to wear that bunny costume I haven't worn last year."

Chrom almost choked on his drink. He remembered trying on the bunny suit Lissa commissioned for him last year. She asked the royal tailor to make one for all of them, even Frederick and Maribelle. Where she got the idea, he will never want to know. Long story short, the suit has never see the light of the day since the fitting and he ended up with a formal outfit befitting for a prince to wear for the festival. He would rather wear two-sleeved formal outfit rather than wear that... _that_ _thing._ Because of that, they ended up something more appropriate for the event as Lissa insisted that  _all of them_  should wear those costumes. She said she is willing to wait for next year for that to happen.

Now that Lissa's suggesting it, the horrors started to come back to Chrom. He decided he could not live even for a day if people, especially his own soldiers, see their prince wearing such  _colorful_ garb. Vaike will surely make fun of him. Frederick, if given a chance, might put up recruitment posters of him in that suit. And Robin...Chrom felt his face flushed in embarrassment.  _What would she think?_ _How would she react?_  Worst case scenario would be her laughing at him and taking a photo using one of Anna's out-of-this-world tome creations. She will likely use it as a form of blackmail against him, given the moment he slipped hard on something. No! He cannot allow that. He was about to voice out his disagreement when Lissa beat him to it.

 _"_ You're not escaping this one, big brother." She glared, crossing her arms. "I had given you a chance last year."

"That's not the point, Lissa." Chrom protested. "It is the Festival of the Divine Dragon King. Not just some any other festival Ylisse celebrates."

Lissa raised an eyebrow and snickered. "What? Afraid to embarrass yourself in front of someone?"

"And where did you get that idea from?"

Lissa casually leaned on her seat with a playful smile. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe you don't want someone to see you in that cute outfit." She teased. "Maybe someone with the name of Robin."

Chrom coughed. "W-What? No! And why Robin exactly?" He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Besides, she cannot be under the sun. She's a vampire, remember?"

"She cannot be under the sun for more than a few minutes." She corrected as she resumed picking on her vegetables. "She's a half-vampire, not a full-blooded one." She sighed dejectedly. "That's too bad. I asked for one to be made for her."

Chrom dropped his fork with a loud  _clang!_  His eyes widened."You did what?"

"Thank me after you see her in it." Lissa grinned teasingly. "I'm sure you'll love it. The bunny tail is especially fluffy."

It took all of Chrom's willpower not to pour his drink to his blushing face. The mental image of Robin in a bunny suit... _Naga help him! Of all things, why is this running in his mind?_  The teasing tone from Lissa's voice was not helping either. Emmeryn simply chuckled at her siblings' lively banter. It's been almost a year since they found the half-vampire tactician asleep on a field with no memory whatsoever. She quickly rose to the ranks as Ylisse's head tactician as well as the prince's right-hand advisor and a member of the Shepherds. She may be a friend and a soldier but the Exalt saw her more than that, especially when it comes to her relationship with her younger brother. She approved of it whether they are already aware of their emotions or not. The Exalt wouldn't mind having an addition to the family - another sister she could call her own.

"...not wearing that!" Chrom was protesting, now clearly red with embarrassment and annoyance. "We have a dignity to uphold, Lissa. We just can't."

Lissa crossed her arms and stuck her tongue. "Bunny costume and that's final."

"Emm, please don't tell me you are seriously considering this?"

The Exalt smiled apologetically despite the prince's begging. "Forgive me, Chrom, but I believe we owe Lissa this one. Perhaps, you could make do for a few hours at most?"

Chrom groaned in frustration. He slumped down his seat in defeat. "Fine." He muttered halfheartedly. "Just a few hours. No more than that. Agreed?"

Lissa jumped on her seat. "Yes!" She cheered victoriously. "We're Ylisse's Royal Bunnies. Hoppity-hop-hop!"

Chrom muttered something under his breath about cursing bunnies and embarrassing himself in front of a certain tactician before guzzling his drink right after it was refilled. Emmeryn smiled at the peaceful scene before gazing to the warm sunlight streaming through the thin curtains of the royal dining hall. Perhaps, she could do something about someone being unable to attend tomorrow's festivity though, the issue with the bunny suit might become a subject of absolute horror and total rejection. Well, as long as she can, everything will be worthwhile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it is short. College is killing me. 
> 
> If anyone's wondering, Chrom's bunny suit is the same as his Spring Exalt costume in Fire Emblem Heroes.

Chrom glared at his reflection for the tenth time today, and probably more at the bunny ears that insisted on drooping down to his face. He had requested to have them fixed but Lissa claimed that the ears reflected his emotions. Of course, he dismissed it as a complete nonsense, but the ears were determined to prove him wrong. The longest he could make them stay upright was little of a few minutes, which was ridiculous of all things. He wished Robin was here to help devise a solution but the prospect of her seeing him in such garb was beyond mortifying. He doubt he could stay in her presence for at least a few minutes without embarrassing himself. He done that so many times that he lost count.

“Milord,” A knock and then, Frederick’s voice echoed past the door. “The festival will soon begin. Your presence is required immediately.”

Chrom sighed. Wallowing would not change anything. With a final attempt to straighten his left bunny ear, he reconcile himself to his fate and be done with it. At least Robin would not get to see him in such humiliating state.

* * *

Given a pair of choices, Robin decided to resign her fate to the less embarrassing option. Neither set of clothes were suited for her preferences but she had to make a compromise. She owed it to the Exalt for all the troubles she burden her with during these stupid days. Her reflection seemed to mock and flatter her at the same time, which was not surprising as it was one of the days she could actually see herself stare back from a mirror. Her usually loose hair was braided with purple ribbons and pinned with tiny white and gold flowers. Her battle coat was draped over the backrest of a chair and instead, a purple off-shoulder dress showed more of her skin than she would like to. The gold glitters were a good touch but the amount of ruffles were a bit ridiculous for her – both at the shoulder line and on the skirt. She made sure that gold laces on the back were tight enough, lest the top will slide off due to the lack of proper sleeves. The knee-high brown boots were a relief, though the purple choker was not. Good thing she did not need to fight for less makeup, the royal hairdresser did it for her. All she needed was a bit of smoky eye shadow, a golden eyeliner, and a light shade of pink on the lips. Oh, don’t forget a bit of glitter that practically turns her into sun reflector.

Robin fought the urge to throw herself to the bed and hide under the blankets forever. Fancy things were practically not her thing. That area is best left to people who can actually pull it off, like Lissa and Maribelle. Sumia too, can pull fancy easily. Even Cordelia. _Her?_ Not so much. But considering how awful her other choice was, she better stick with fancy for a few hours. She glared at the suit lying on her bed as if it offended her. _Gods, how could Lissa think of such abominable thing? The tail was too fuzzy than the real thing and I actually hunted a few rabbits once for the camp._ She sighed and frowned at her reflection. _What would the others think once they see me like this? What would Chrom think? Not that they know that it is me._ For all she knows, they still think she was still locked in her room down in the castle’s basement like some anti-social, moody vampire who dabbles with dark magic. Not that she is anti-social, but moody? Yep. She definitely got it in the bag. She did not mean to shut them down suddenly yesterday morning but she has gotten desperate to keep things in order. She hates everything in disarray, just as how she hates Chrom suggesting bad tactics in the effort of trying to lighten her up at a wrong time. The last time that happened, he ended up with a nasty bruise on the head from an Arcthunder tome. Robin did _slightly_ feel sorry about that but if it weren’t for that, Vaike might be road kill for Sully’s horse a week ago. Robin shivered at the thought. That ferocious horse is not fond of her either. For all she knows, the horse have her in its Totally-Dead-Hit-List and has planned to murder her in her sleep one of these days.

Robin wiped her sweaty palms on a towel and straightened up. Her reflection stared at her in an unRobin-like visage. _Act natural._ She told herself as she shifted up a bit. A smooth object hidden beneath the folds of her skirt brushed on her thigh. Her shoulders relaxed at the familiar object. _Once a warrior, always a warrior, I suppose._ She mused. With preparations done, she headed toward the courtyard of the castle where her liege awaits.

* * *

The moment Chrom stepped out to the royal courtyard, he felt eyes turned to him. His hand reached out for Falchion for familiar comfort but fell limp at the realization that sacred blade was left to his retainer for the day. He is a prince, yes, and he is used to people’s attention on him, but the current situation he is in is not something he is used to. He felt like a laughingstock; his pride as a dignified prince shattered by a mere suit that resembled a small creature. He increased his walking pace, determined to blur his embarrassed face from the onlookers.

He arrived at the side of the podium a few minutes before his sisters. Lissa, his ever-cheerful sister, bounced as she approached him. Her bunny ears stood upright, with slight fold at the tip at the right. Her dress was the color of sunlight and sewn with a sea of white ruffles. A round, fluffy tail was stitched at the rear and Lissa even made sure to request for gloves and boots that resembled the feet of a rabbit. She appraised him, bunny ears and all, before grinning broadly.

“Told you it’s going to fit like a glove!” She giggled. Her eyes twinkled in apparent mischief. “All that’s left is for Robin to see you.” She singsong teasingly.

Chrom was about to retort when Emmeryn arrived with Phila and a few court ladies at tow. At normal circumstances, his attention would be all on his older sister as court etiquette trained him to. But for some witching reason, his eyes found their way to a single person: the same snow-haired woman he gazed upon yesterday. She was standing the closest, with three steps behind his older sister as such one royal rule strictly enforces. Chrom’s eyes wandered down from her petite form clothed in royal purple and gold, up to the silkiness of her exposed collarbone and shoulders, until they finally made their way to her lovely face. His breath hitched when their eyes met. Her bewitching eyes polished in the color of onyx surveyed him briefly before a seemingly amused smile graced her lips. He suddenly felt self-conscious, remembering with a start what horrifying clothing he is in. Fortunately, she dismissed it and tilted her head in a semblance of a bow which he returned with a stiff nod.

The sound of trumpets hauled him from his stupor and the Exalt stepped up in the podium in robes prepared for such grandiose occasion. Under the warm sunlight, her golden headpiece gleamed like a halo. She addressed the assembled crowd below her and lifted her hands in thanks for the Divine Dragon King.

“Rejoice Ylisse! Today we celebrate in the honor of our beloved god, the Divine Dragon King, Naga. Remember all her deeds and the blessings she has bestowed upon us, her children, for generations that had come and will come. From the Great Hero-King, Marth, and his descendants after him. Smile, laugh, and be merry. Today is the day we dance as we glorify her mighty name. Come, my sisters and brothers! Long live the Divine Dragon King!”

The crowd hailed. “Long live Naga!”

Emmeryn clasped her hands in a final prayer before descending down the podium. Lissa ran to her direction with Chrom in tow. Frederick followed not far behind in his armor. His superior made it a point that they should be able to protect their liege at all times. The youngest princess protested against this but failed to persuade neither guard superior nor the ever-stoic Great Knight.

Lissa jumped up and down excitedly. “Emm! Emm! Let’s go! There’s lot to do and we don’t have all day!” She pointed at the stalls where people began to flock to check the wares and games that each offers. “I want to try all!”

The Exalt could not help but share her enthusiasm. “Of course.” She turned to the ladies waiting attentively at the side. “You are all dismissed for today.” She smiled. “Please enjoy the festival.”

The women curtsied before dispersing. Their demeanor changing instantly from well-trained noble ladies to a giggling group eager for their hand in the games. The Exalt could only chuckle as their excited chattering faded at a distance.

She turned back to her companions and addressed the dutiful retainers. “Phila, you too. And Frederick.”

“Milady-“

She raised her hand in a polite interruption. “I know you meant well and your duty calls you for it.” She smiled encouragingly. “But I wished for us all to truly enjoy this sacred festival, and that includes both of you.”

“But Milady, what if-“

“I believe we should worry not.” Phila spoke, seemingly placid with the topic at the hand. “The palace is well-guarded and all dangers are accounted for, with the approval of our head lady tactician. If anything were to happen, we will know immediately.”

The way she explained her point clearly seemed to ease the wary retainer a bit. He too, was there to examine every preparation except in enlisting Robin’s opinions. Chrom has placed a strict order not to disturb her for a few days’ time, but the command does not cover the Exalt or the retainer. This initially concerned Chrom but later, grudgingly decided it would be better to at least have a few people who can communicate freely with their tactician. Frederick has begun to trust the amnesiac tactician but if he has his way, he would have interrogated her yesterday for answers.

The Great Knight’s shoulder sagged slightly. _“_ If Her Majesty wishes to, so be it.”

"Thank you, Frederick. Phila.” The Exalt nodded gratefully.

Lissa grabbed Emmeryn’s hand. “Come on, Emm! The candied apples won’t wait.”

Emmeryn chuckled, letting her get dragged by her eager sister. “I’m coming. I’m coming.”

Chrom placed a hand on Frederick’ shoulder to assure him before following his sisters to a stall selling a variation of apple delicacies.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin strolled across the courtyard, dodging running children with handful of cavity-inducing sweets and watching people try their hand on games that a few were rigged. She has seen some of the Shepherds joining the fun, though most of them she has seen biting their tongues off in the effort of not laughing at Chrom’s ridiculous outfit during the opening ceremony. She too, has seen it and could not choose whether to be at awe of his bravery of wearing such clothing, be embarrassed for him, laugh, or all three. She certainly has taken account of the heat on her cheeks while drinking every details of bunny Chrom, like how the ears bounced as he walked and the way bunny tail accentuated his rear…Robin stopped walking, almost ramming at one of the palace soldiers stationed by the stalls. She muttered an apology before continuing her way with a heated flush on her face. _Naga, of all things! Why that?_ Chrom is well-endowed in all physical aspects, even with battle scars decorating his skin. It might be some fairy tale cliché for a prince but all of it is true. She has seen much of him after some repeated… _accidents._ Any woman will be throwing themselves off a cliff just to be in her situation. Heck, she have witnessed Sumia always tripping at the sight of Chrom or Cordelia stalking him a few times whenever she thought no one is around (in that case, it was always Robin who always caught her on the act). Probably not her. She would not drool over her best friend just because he is blessed with the gods…wouldn’t she?

Her mental conflict dissolved when a woman brushed past her and a voice whispered at her ear.

“I’m leaving them to you.”

Robin felt herself tensed yet did not look behind her. She knew who that was. Moving away from the crowd, she squeezed herself within the shadows of the stalls and gingerly unfurled the crumpled piece of parchment from her closed fist. Her eyes took in every word and symbol, deciphering the encrypted message with seconds. Satisfied, she stuffed the parchment inside a hidden pocket in her skirt and melted back into the lively crowd.

* * *

Games, Chrom realized, were difficult to win without his trusted tactician. Six games, three tries each, and only two of them he triumphed over, both at their last try. All he had managed to win were a small plush bunny (as requested by Lissa) and a bouquet of flowers. He was not enthusiastic with the prizes but he had fun. Of course, as fun as he could have it be with Lissa pressuring him into winning the prizes all by himself because _that’s what big brothers do,_ as Lissa would say _._ Thankfully, Emmeryn noticed him tiring and persuaded Lissa on checking on other stalls by themselves. Chrom was left sitting by the fountain to rest with a cup of apple cider at hand. A few people, mostly children, came up to him which he spoke to amiably. Gaius came by, arms stocked with sweets from the fair, and offered him a lollipop. They talked for a few minutes before the thief drifted away to hunt for more sweets. He watched people as they mingled and laughed in high spirits. It was warming on the inside, knowing that his subjects could still be happy despite the looming shadow of war. Chrom, for all the faults he is, is determined to end it and finally bring peace his sister campaigned for.

 _“_ They’re beautiful.”

Chrom almost fell down from his seat out of surprise. He turned to see the same snow-haired woman standing beside him. Her hands were clasped at her back as she watched Chrom with a mix of guilt and amusement.

“I apologize. Did I surprise you?”

Chrom tried to find his voice, instead he only managed a stuttering mess. “I-No-I mean, yes! Umm...”

The woman chuckled, taking it in a stride - as if princes stuttering like lovesick buffoons was an everyday occurrence. “I apologize again. I did not mean to surprise you so. The flowers were just beautiful.” She inclined her head at the bouquet Chrom was holding.

The blue-haired man took note how her voice sounded like chimes swaying in a gentle wind. He looked at the bouquet he was holding. “I just won this from a game.” He shrugged.

The woman raised an intrigued eyebrow. “There’s a game that offers bouquets as prizes?”

“Apparently.”

“Huh.” The woman looked lost in thought. “That’s…unique.”

Chrom looked back at the bouquet on his hands. A bouquet is meant to given by a man to woman special to him. He was hoping to give it to someone…

“H-Here…”

The woman blinked, stunned for a moment. She stared at the bouquet now flourished before her like an offering of sorts. Chrom tried to avert his eyes from her. His cheeks felt like hot coals tended in a fireplace. He did not understand why his hand just shot up and presented the bouquet to a woman he just met a few minutes ago. _Gods! He did not even know her name._

There was a moment of complete silence and awkwardness between them before he felt a pair of warm, calloused hands touched his. He certainly did not expected that. He anticipated hands soft and delicate for all the years treated with oils and essences afforded by those born and trained in nobility. _Is she versed in the ways of swordsmanship?_ That will be a pleasant surprise, though how the skill will be of use in attending the Exalt is a subject of question.

Chrom let go of the bouquet, somehow hesitant of losing the feel of her. The woman gingerly swept a finger on the arrangement before smiling pleasantly. “Thank you. They’re wonderful.”

Chrom fidgeted on his seat. “You’re wonderful…I-I mean, yeah, they’re wonderful. But of course, I think you’re wonderful too. Well, not as wonderful but more. Er…”

The woman laughed. “I did not expect the prince to fumble for his words when you should easily make women fall for you with a silver tongue.”

Chrom frowned. “That’s kind of stereotypical.”

“Forgive me. I do not wish to offend you but if I were to be frank, I find this quite amusing.”

Chrom could not hide a groan, which amused the woman more. She sat down beside him and studied the flowers with mild interest. A smile turned up on her lips.

“A close friend of mine told me that flowers bear meanings.” She pointed a slim finger on a stalk with golden-yellow flowers jutting at the sides. “This one is a gladiolus. A flower that symbolizes strength.”

Her finger pointed to a purple flower that looks similar to a daisy. “An aster.” She said. “Purple is the most popular color for this flower. Just as the color suggests, it symbolizes royalty, as well as wisdom.”

Then lastly, her finger grazed the bumpy center of a flower bursting with white petals. “This is a chrysanthemum.” She explained. “A white one is a symbol of loyalty…”  She paused for a moment. Her eyes peered at him for a second before turning away. Chrom almost failed to notice the light tinge of pink on her cheeks. “…and devoted love.”

“Just like Robin.”  Chrom blinked as he slowly realized that he has blurted that loud enough for his company to hear. The woman looked quite surprised at his latest statement. He turned to his companion and stammered in panicked embarrassment. “Ah! I-I meant Ruben, yes Ruben. He’s a friend of mine and he’s asking what flowers to give to his lover. I-I thought that maybe those will suit her with the way he described her. Ahahaha!”

He didn’t convince her but he was grateful nonetheless that she decided to drop the subject. She too, seemed suddenly uncomfortable. “I see…” She nodded slowly. “He’s a lucky guy then. I hope he will treat her right.”

 _“_ I’m sure he will…” His gaze dropped to the ground. It was _painfully_ familiar, maybe because he’s like ‘Ruben’. “That is, if he will have the courage to confess to her. It’s not every day you’ll find a woman as beautiful, strong, and brilliant as her.”

 _Just like Robin._ He thought bitterly. Everything seemed to be crashing down on him. A realization drowning him like an avalanche or the angry waves on the sea during a storm. The clarity of it all finally dawning on his insistent denial. _I love Robin. Gods, I have fallen hard for my head tactician and best friend._

“Hey.” Her companion’s touch was warm and soothing, like a mixture of honey and lemon that Robin prepared for him on one occasion he had an itchy throat. “If you’re worried about your friend, why not tell him to confess already?” She suggested. “I’m sure the girl sees him the same way as he do. If not, well,” There was a hint of hesitance in her voice. “It’s better than nothing. Better than hoping for someone not meant for you or letting that someone wait long and lose her at the end.”

She squeezed his hand gently and smiled softly. He gazed at her. Her onyx eyes pulling him strings like a marionette, like a magnet to its opposite pole. An odd sense of familiar warmth washed over him. _Where? Where has he felt that before? From whom?_

A loud cheer broke through their reverie. The woman perked up and looked at the mass of Ylisseans gathered at one side of the courtyard. She released her grip from his arm and stood up to smoothen her skirt.

“It has been a wonderful opportunity to properly meet you, Your Highness, and more so, with flowers.” She cradled the bouquet with one arm. “But I still have duties to attend to.”

Chrom scrambled to stand. “Ah, yes. Of course. I appreciated your company as well, Milady.”

A smirk twitched at her lips for a brief moment. “And I, too.” She swept down low and curtsied gracefully. “Enjoy the festival, Milord.”

Chrom watched her walk away with the breeze blowing past her hair and the medley of flowery scent from the bouquet. Something soft landed on his nose and he gingerly picked it up. It was a white petal. Probably from a chrysanthemum. He sighed. _He forgot to ask her name._


	6. Chapter 6

Robin buried her face deep into the bouquet. She cannot believe that she has given Chrom (subtly or no) her consent to court her. _Ruben…hah!_ Chrom may have tried to cover his blunder but she heard his words loud and clear.

_Just like Robin._

It surprised her when those three words left his mouth. More so when the usually dorky prince complimented ‘Ruben’s lover’ with such silvery words. Charming words enunciated with such smoothness are something that Robin will not easily associate with the blue-haired prince. _Heh. There may still be hope for him._

Although she did not expect such sweet gesture from her general, she have not foreseen the bittersweet emotion coming beneath his fatuous and sometimes, devil-may-care surface. Robin, for one, never considered romance since waking up from that field nor crossed her mind due to the demands of her position. The only times such carefree subject was broached was whenever she found company with Sumia and Cordelia during breaks, though she usually brush aside the topic with a claim that her heart fancy no man in and out of the army. _Or could it be that she only failed to notice?_

Chrom, for all the faults he is, is the one she enjoys the company the most. They may not always see things eye-to-eye but their trust for each other was beyond compare. They knew the other’s strengths and weaknesses, even what to avoid in the presence of the other (except that repeated _accidents_ , Naga knows how terrifyingly playful fate is). As much as she is his head tactician and him her superior, they are each other’s best friends and equals – two halves of a whole as Chrom would say it. Robin never considered going beyond the platonic, for reasons of what their positions demand of them. The army needs the two of them the most and their focus must only be on them. Chrom too, has a kingdom to look after to. Not only that, their backgrounds fit poorly. A human prince whose blood bounded to the Divine Dragon King and an amnesiac, half-vampire tactician who most likely born with the blood of their long-time enemies? The stars have to disappear from the evening sky before it happens.

Besides, there are matches more appropriate for a prince like him.  For one, Sumia, their clumsy Pegasus knight, has the beauty and kindness for a queen. Her flower fortune-telling would bring the kingdom good luck for years to come.  Maribelle is a good match too, with her noble birth and knowledge in politics can support Chrom well. There is Sully whose unruly character can rally the kingdom easily yet remain unafraid of the burden of the throne. Lastly, Olivia, a new recruit whose character and dance can soothe the hearts of the public. Any of them would be a fine match for Chrom, and Robin will gladly lay her life on the line for them just as she always do for Chrom.

_Yet why do those blue eyes despair only for one woman?_

_Why do her thoughts come undone on the presence of only one man?_

Robin, for whatever genius she is, cannot deny the tsunami of emotions for the human prince. A fool blinded with excuses and incapable of understanding the fragile string that tied her to Chrom. For the few minutes she had spent with him on that fountain, she found bliss and happiness, like the world revolved around them in that moment, and the guilt and hurt as his words broke down on her.

_She loves him._

_He loves her._

_Only an all-powerful force called fate stands between them._

* * *

“Robin?”

Robin did not realize that she has stopped walking and was staring sullenly on the bouquet on her arms. She turned to see the Exalt standing behind her with an expression of deep concern. She hastily swept in a curtsy, mumbling a soft Your Majesty.

“Are you feeling well? You have been staring in the open for a while now.”

Robin pursed her lips. She is not ready to discuss anything about Chrom to anyone, especially to his sister. “I’m fine, Your Majesty.” She said. “Just thinking about things.”

Emmeryn furrowed her eyebrows. “You should take it easy for today, Robin.” She said. “You’ve been working hard since the day Chrom found you. A rest for a day wouldn’t hurt.”

“I-I’m aware.” Robin shifted uncomfortably. She noticed that the youngest princess was nowhere to be found. Probably went off to pick on unfortunate stalls.

Emmeryn regarded the bouquet on her arms. A smile curved on her lips. “That bouquet…isn’t that the one Chrom won a while ago?”

“A-Ah!” Robin was flustered. _This is bad. Real bad!_ “Chrom, he…he gave this to me. Probably thought of me as a random lady-in-waiting for the Exalt.”

Emmeryn chuckled. “Oh, I wouldn’t call it random.” She said. “It seemed he has taken fancy on you.”

“I doubt that.” Robin tried for a smile. “It must be his princely training going out. Besides,” She adjusted her hold of the bouquet. “He does not recognize me in this…state. Or who really I am for that matter.”

“Telling him the truth wouldn’t hurt.” Emmeryn inclined her head to the direction of the fountain. “If I were my brother, I would appreciate it. I wouldn’t think of you any less.”

Robin’s shoulders slumped slightly. “It’s not that easy.” She murmured. “It will never be easy.”

“Robin…”

She was about to reach out to the tactician when the sky turned dark and screams erupted from the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

The last thing that Robin remembered was pulling down the Exalt to the ground as the earth shook and the sky darkened with dust and rained with debris. She could not see amidst the dust and smoke in her present condition, but the screams told her enough. Her only relief as the light slowly broke out once more was the Exalt tucked safely beneath her arms. There was a moment of eerie silence before shouts of orders ensued from the chaos. Robin gripped the Exalt’s arms and urged her to her feet, taking the last seconds of darkness to her advantage to escort Emmeryn to safety. She pulled the Exalt to an archway hidden deep in an unsuspecting groove at the side of the castle as her mind ran in millions.

_There is a traitor among us. Someone tipped the Plegians our plan, but who?_

It was surprising but an expected situation. They got intel that the Plegians were planning to launch an attack on the capital soon. She ran through this a few times but she found it daring that the Plegians would attack during the sacred festival itself when security is at its peak. The only way they would go through is someone giving away the plans, _her plans,_ from Ylisstol itself. It is without a doubt that that someone belongs in a strata high enough to get ahold of the information. She got her own list of suspects and it will only be a matter of time before they are caught red-handed.

Robin peeked from the side of the archway. Her eyes flitted from the courtyard to the walls in the area. The swell of dust and debris has already settled down and the pegasus knights have already began mobilizing. Robin smirked. While it is true that they have plans that was _formally_ discussed beforehand, she has formulated _informal_ plans to back those up. She calculated that there is a chance of an attack from within the halidom and thus, ran all possible scenarios and preparations to counter it. Only a chosen few knows about these - people from her inner circle whom she trusted with her life and her liege.

This battle has already ended the moment it began.

* * *

Chrom coughed forcibly as the dust settled around them. He pressed against the wall, watching as shadows danced amidst the chaos. Frederick stood readily beside him with his lance already at hand. The Great Knight has managed to find him and Lissa amidst the aftermath of the explosion and pulled them to safety. The soldiers have already mobilized, escorting the civilians out of danger and combing through each suspicious character.

Lissa coughed before wiping off the dust on her lashes. _“_ Emm?”

“I believe the Exalt’s safe.” Frederick answered. “Phila made sure to have someone ready near Lady Emmeryn at all times.”

“Thank Naga.”

Chrom gritted his teeth. Fury emblazoned on his eyes. “Those Plegians, desecrating an important celebration. They’re gonna pay!”

“Patience, Milord.” Frederick said. From his side, he unlatched a sheathed broadsword and offered it to his liege. “We must wait for the signal before we counterattack.”

Chrom slightly relaxed at the familiar touch of the divine weapon. “You’re right.” He fixed the sword belt around his waist and drew Falchion. “Robin would berate me again if I were not to act upon her plans.”

“Pffft. Berate you?” Lissa waved her staff at his direction. “She’ll kill you for sure.”

“Thank you for the vote of confidence, Lissa.” Chrom groaned.

Lissa peered outside and frowned. “I wish Robin’s here. She’ll surely love seeing the priceless faces of those Plegians the moment they discover they were the ones who got fooled.”

“Once we capture the traitors, a proper celebration will be in order.” Frederick nodded. “For now, we must focus on the task at hand.”

The dust cleared after a few seconds and a loud horn sounded to the right. Just where the explosion took place minutes ago. Heavy footsteps thumped as more and more armor-clad soldiers rushed toward the direction of the attack. From the top of the walls, archers has already taken their positions with the tip of their arrows armed with blazing fire. Pegasus knights and wyvern riders took on the sky with enemy flyers yet to be seen.

From their hiding spot, the signs of combat were hard to miss. As metals continue to clash and voices roar, Chrom itched to join the fight. In one of the _unofficial_ meetings, Robin had advised Phila and the Exalt to not have most of the Shepherds engage into combat immediately and be on standby until the other signal is issued.

A sudden ringing in his ears made him slightly flinch. He covered his left ear with his free hand, listening intently. Garbled sounds came first before a familiar voice finally came into a clear in his head.

“Milord, this is Miriel.” The voice said. “Are you and Princess Lissa safe?”

Chrom has to admit he was both surprised and impressed. Robin and Miriel collaborated to create a new way of communication between members of the army through magic. Though imperfect and incomplete as of the moment due to its magic-user to non-magic-user nature, it served them well in a few of their previous battles. Robin could easily relay changes in plans to other members of the army in time of need, though she tried to avoid it as much as possible as it could drain one’s energy fast. That, and the raven-haired tactician prefers the sword than magic.

From his studies, vampires are only limited to black magic, but the mastery varies to individual vampires and requires no tomes, unlike non-vampiric practitioners. Chrom once asked her why she avoids using black magic, unlike Henry and Tharja. Robin simply answered that _it does not feel right_ and left it at that. The only times Robin used magic were the time they first fought together against brigands in Southtown and whenever she makes use of the magical communication method she and Miriel developed.

“Yes.” Chrom answered. “The others?”

“We have subdued most of those we had in surveillance and confirmed to be conspirators with the Plegians.” Miriel reported. “Gaius and the others are pursuing the remaining suspects as of the moment.”

“Good.” Chrom peered at the expanding battlefield. “It seemed King Gangrel sent humans to take on the initial assault. I saw some heavy-clothed people after the explosion. They’re probably vampire informants. If it is as Robin deduced, then Plegia will send an army of vampires for another assault by tonight. We have to stop them now.”

“Understood, sire.” Miriel said. “I will relay the order to the others immediately.”

With that, the magical connection broke out. Chrom let go of his ear and scanned the battlefield once more. It seemed that the Ylissean army has gotten the upper hand and pushed the invaders past half of the courtyard. The once green lawn and polished pathways of the courtyard were now littered with lifeless bodies and spilled blood of red-clad Plegians and blue-clad Ylisseans. Chrom could only mourn for his own people. Anger still boils within his blood at the thought of their enemies not just desecrating their most important festival and trying to invade his home, but also endangering the lives of the innocent civilians.

 _But not all Plegians are wicked._ That thought calmed him a bit. His eyes flickered past his companions to the tunnel behind them that leads to the castle’s basement. He thought of their night-dwelling allies, and Robin. _Is she already well? Is she currently asleep or pacing uneasily in her room as the battle here rages on?_ They had every windows in the castle covered and their vampire allies ready beforehand, just in case things do not go according to initial plans. The idea of seeing Robin in daylight hours makes Chrom curious, excited, and scared at the same time. Many things could go wrong. A vampire, no matter how heavily covered one is, is like a small prey in an unknown den of predators. A single slip could kill a vampire, be it the predators or nature itself.

Chrom wanted to smack himself. _Of course, Robin is no fool._ The raven-haired tactician knew the dangers and usually take them into account whenever they had to engage in a fight approaching dawn or at sunset. If there’s anyone who knows how to make every soldier in the army reach their full potential, that would Robin and no one else.

A buzzing reverberated again in his ears and static dispersed as the voice of the red-haired mage magnified. “Sire!  I’m afraid we have a vexing matter on our hands.”

The tone of her voice didn’t bode well with the prince. “What happened, Miriel?”

“A soldier reported of the enemy in possession of a number of ballistae and onagers positioned at the outermost walls.” Miriel said. “It seemed they are armed with Greek fire as well. He also reported that another wave is on its way from the west.”

 _What?_ Chrom turned sharply to the where the soldiers were fighting. _It was all a distraction?_

“Chrom?” Lissa called out. She noticed the sudden alarm in his expression. “Is everything under control?”

 _No! It’s not!_ Chrom wanted to shout but he knew panicking would do them no well. Robin’s plans covered everything, anything that might happen…except this one. Chrom gritted his teeth. _They have to do something…anything!_ _“_ Miriel, see if you can get ahold of Robin.” He ordered. “We need her right now.”

“But Milord, your order-“

A loud boom shook the earth before an explosion of green fire consumed the sky at westernmost part of his view. The three of them watched in stunned silence as the pillar of fire singed the wings of the nearest pegasi and threw off both mounts and riders to the ground. Chrom clenched his fist and turned his attention back to the magic-generated communication.

 _“_ To hell with my order!” Chrom snapped. “You saw that explosion! Our people are dying! We need our head tactician. Right now!”

“Understood, sire.” The red-haired mage didn’t waste time and broke the connection off.

Chrom returned his attention back to the chaos just in time for a red flare of light shot up to the sky. It was the signal the Shepherds were waiting for. _About damn time!_ Chrom growled as he hefted Falchion. _Those Plegians will pay. Oh, they will pay dearly with their own blood._


	8. Chapter 8

"Robin? Robin? Incoming call, Robin.” Miriel clicked her tongue in exasperation. She rounded the hallway just in time to corner one of the traitors. She hefted her Arcfire tome and readied to cast a spell as the noble drew his sword and rushed toward her. Chanting calmly, a red magical circle appeared in front of her palms and embers ignited on her fingertips. With the final word, a swirling column of fire shot out and consumed the man. There was a scream of pain and the man collapsed on the ground as he burned to his death.

Miriel closed her tome and adjusted her glasses. Once she deemed she was on the clear, she tried her hand again in getting in touch with their enigmatic tactician who has been unresponsive to her calls. _Is Robin still below? Surely, she must have heard that explosion a while ago._

“Robin.” She called out again, magic surging from her palms into a hovering, swirling light before her. “Robin. Chrom has asked for your service. This is an urgent matter.” She said. “We need your guidance immediately.”

The mage waited but received no response from the half-vampire tactician. She heaved a sigh and turned on her heel. There is only one thing left to do. The prince’s order has been called off and nothing can invalidate her action now. She walked past the battle-torn hallway and down to the staircase where the Feroxian assassin was engaged in a fight against a high-standing counselor. The young man simply nodded at her as she passed by before sidestepping and stabbing his blade on the counselor’s stomach. Lon’qu pulled his sword out from his flesh ad watched the man fell stumbled down to the ground with eyes and mouth wide in disbelief. Blood pooled on the ground around him but the assassin simply moved on to his next target.

Miriel descended down toward the deepest part of the castle. She snapped her fingers and the torches lighted as she made her way past the doors of the night-dwellers. She stopped before a newly-placed door and knocked firmly against the wood.

“Robin? It’s me, Miriel. Your assistance is required immediately.”

There was no reply from the other side. Miriel, now impatient with the tactician’s unwanted silence, pushed opened the door with much force she could muster as polite. The door surprisingly swung open easily to her surprise that she deduced it was not locked in the first place. She stepped in and summoned a tiny flame on her hand as she surveyed the room…

…only to find it void of its occupant.

The mage, knowing full well the grave situation, extinguish her flame and called for the prince.

* * *

Robin didn’t know how many times she has swore using all vulgar words available in her vocabulary. With the incredulous look the Exalt was giving her, the count must be high. She managed to get wind of the conversation between Miriel and Chrom and witness the tremendous explosion from their distance. She inferred that the red-haired mage has already gone to her room and discovered her graciously missing after her subsequent refusal of answering to her calls. _Who can blame her? She needs to think, dammit!_ After Miriel gave up getting a response out of her, Robin placed a call to Phila. She needed to send the Exalt somewhere safer than here. Safer than with a vampire-turned-human tactician who has a knack of finding trouble, wanted or not. Emmeryn seemed to understand and made no move to protest. But even then, Robin could see how she was struggling for her people.

A rough gust of wind and the frantic flapping of wings announced the arrival of the Exalt’s retainer. Phila pulled on her pegasus to a stop beside them and Robin helped and secured the Exalt on the saddle.

“You know where your weapons are, I presume?” Phila asked, adjusting her position to accommodate the Exalt for more comfort.

“Don’t worry about me, Phila.” Robin answered. “Make sure the Exalt’s safe.”

“That goes without saying.”

“Robin,” Emmeryn reached out to the tactician who clasped her outstretched hand. “Please look after everyone. Chrom and Lissa-“

“-will return alive and safe to your side.” Robin promised. “I will make that happen, Milady, even at the cost of my life.”

Emmeryn pursed her lips. She wanted to tell the tactician that she too, wanted her to be safe, but the determined look on her eyes deterred her. She nodded and gave her hand one last squeeze before reluctantly letting go. Phila spurred her mount and within seconds, Robin watched as the two disappeared into the veil of clouds and smoke.

* * *

Robin wasted no time and snuck inside the castle. The exterior fair better than the outside, given that the battles engaged here was smaller in scale compared to the chaos outside. Robin leaped past the dead bodies lying on the floor and the unconscious and tied-up ones at the sides. She spared no glance at the noble sprawled on the puddle of his own blood and proceeded toward the end of the castle’s eastern wing. A lone painting of Queen Caeda, the wife of the Hero King Marth, was hung at the wall with colorful garlands decorating the frame.

Robin carefully brushed the garlands aside and felt with her fingers at the recesses of the golden frame. She picked up a small lever and pushed it with her index finger. There was click and a thud before a portion of the wall receded inward together with painting. A small niche opened up with a base made of wood. Robin gently pulled at the wooden base at the side and plucked out her prizes from their resting place. On her hand was an odd sword of crooked blade and a golden hilt. The moment she touched it, magic thrummed to life from the blade and sparks flew on the metal. Her other prize was a leather-bound tome of her favorite magic which now rested comfortably on her hand. Robin closed her eyes and felt the dormant thrum of thunder magic on her fingertips. The type of magic she has the best affinity with.

Hooking the sword at her side (Robin was thankful to the Exalt for adding the little details), she clicked on the level once again and the wall rumbled back to its original position. She hefted her tome as a predatory grin curled up on her lips.

_Time to tip the scales._


	9. Chapter 9

Once the situation in the courtyard was under control, Chrom rallied the Shepherds toward the outer walls in haste. They lost precious time trying to get past the raging battle by the inner walls and Miriel’s report of Robin’s disappearance was not helping matters at all. It took all of his willpower to put aside dealing with their tactician for later in favor for stopping the bloody massacre that the Plegians have cooked for them. Chrom was used to Robin’s outbursts (since she only does that whenever he has done incredibly stupid), but this one was beyond he could comprehend of the tactician capable of doing. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was disappointed and angry and those two together do not mix well with the volatile prince.                

When they arrived at the gates of the western outermost walls, Chrom has to do a double take. A dozen humungous ballistae lined on the grassy field. The tip of their missiles coated with vials of swirling, green fluid. Behind them were the onagers. Plegians crowded around the machinery, yelling and scampering around as orders were carried out. A soldier who Chrom will assumed to be a general, raised his hand. Three ballistae creaked and turned toward the direction the high-ranking soldier was pointing at and with a drop of his hand, fired the destructive missiles. The Shepherds helplessly watched the trajectories until three separate explosions rocked the earth and threw fragments of properties like yesterday’s trash.

“Milord! What should we do?”

Chrom flinched, despite Frederick’s calm tone, he could feel his alarm and fear coming through. _What should they do?_ Experienced soldiers they may be, they have no chance against such contraptions and the lack of guidance from their lady tactician was making things worse. _What should they do? What would Robin do?_ Chrom could feel the desperate looks of the Shepherds on him. He clenched his jaw. _They have to do something, with or without Robin._ Chrom observed the enemies in front of him to the best of his abilities. The Shepherds has survived long without Robin. They can do this again. He took a deep breath and turned to his brethren.

“We’ll need to take the soldiers out.” Chrom explained. “Without them, there will be no one to man the ballistae and onagers.” He addressed the youngest member of the Shepherds. “Ricken, call in Miriel and tell her to wake Henry and Tharja. Leave it to them to deal with the inside and come here with the rest as soon as possible. Also, see to it if you can contact Nowi. Perhaps with her dragon form, she has enough firepower to take those weapons down.”

Ricken nodded and flitted to a corner to concentrate on his magic.

Chrom gestured to some of the Shepherds. “We’ll separate into two. Cordelia will lead one group and attack a side. The other will come with me to the other. Sow chaos until they break under the pressure, understood?”

The Shepherds nodded fiercely and grouped themselves. Robin has trained them well in gathering into groups with balance stats in case the need arises during battle. Lissa sidled next to him. A teasing grin on her lips.

“Robin’s starting to rub on you, big brother.”

Chrom scowled. He has no time for Lissa’s games. “I’m not that dumb, Lissa.” He said. “And Robin and I will have a nice, long chat after all of this is over.”

Lissa’s shoulders slumped as her brother stalked off angrily. She only meant to lift the mood a bit, only to worsen it. She glanced at her back and to the castle. _Oh, Robin. Where are you?_

* * *

If there’s one thing Robin will regret being unprepared for, that would be dragon riding. She bumped into the not-young divine manakete on her way out and was about to explain who she is and persuade her into escorting her to where the Shepherds were when Nowi beat her to it. Apparently, the manakete recognized her by her scent, albeit by her words, _stinks more of a human_. Nowi seemed fascinated by her current condition and made her promise to tell her about it before throwing her battle coat on her (she later learned that the manakete found it lying in one of the rooms that were trashed in the pursuit for the traitors; she’d yet to explain that was the room the Exalt prepared for her) and transforming into a full-sized dragon. She then, proceeded into grabbing Robin unceremoniously as she shot to the skies. Robin only get to properly ride on her back when she dropped her without warning and swooped beneath her. She has to bite back a string of curses because of _reasons_ that the not-young manakete is capable of transforming into a hundred tons and is divine. She does not want to be the first to get on her bad side.

They were only halfway from the inner walls when three missiles of Greek fire hurtled toward the sky. Robin clutched on Nowi’s scales for her dear life on Nowi’s scales as the dragon veered sharply away from their paths of destruction. The air smelled of tar and burning leather permeated in the air as the explosions rocked the ground below and pillars of fire rose from the ground for a brief moment. Robin gritted her teeth at the sight of the wreckage behind them and blamed all of that to herself. _She should have seen that coming. It was her job as their tactician. The head tactician, no less._ Forcing her eyes at front, she readied her tome for her first counterattack once they land. _Oh, they will pay, alright. They don’t know what hit them._

* * *

“Your end has come!”

Chrom dodged as a Plegian myrmidon slashed at him. He returned the failed attempt with a successful one – a wide arc at the enemy’s back. The Plegian fell to the ground in a sickening thud but Chrom only continued his mad dash as battles raged around him.

Ahead of him, Frederick cleared his path with the merciless strokes of his sword. A Plegian foot soldier surged toward him with a lance but the Great Knight expertly dodged it and drove his sword to the man’s throat. Lissa was on the saddle behind him as she continuously chanted healing spells and pointed her staff to an injured Shepherd. Once, twice, Chrom caught a glimpse of the other group. Cordelia has led them well, having picked up a thing or two from spending time with their tactician. Virion was not far behind, assisting the Pegasus knight in making swift decisions.

They have managed to plow through past the first ranks of the enemy army and to the row of ballistae. Miriel has arrived moments ago and was now trying to burn down one of the ballistae. Unfortunately, it was taking long due to its sheer size and the Plegians were prepared for it. Mages in Plegian colors surged forward and extinguished the flames with ice magic in matter of seconds. Some soldiers brought in barrels of water and poured it over the ballista that Ricken was trying to take down.

“No good, sire.” Miriel reported in his mind. “The enemy has contrived this invasion well. We need something more potent than fire magic.”

“Damn it!” Chrom growled as he barely dodged an axe on his way. “Use other kinds of magic! You can do that, don’t you?”

“We can,” Miriel huffed as she casted another fire spell to counteract an incoming ice magic. The ice melted and burst into a drizzle of hot water. “but we only brought in fire tomes, as it is the element Ricken and I commune the best.”

Chrom gritted his teeth. “Robin told you to train other magic!” He exclaimed in exasperation. “Why did you-“

Chrom knew the answer to that before it started to leave his mouth. They hadn’t anticipated that Plegia would go out their way to acquire monstrous machineries that Ylisse was unprepared for. He knew it wasn’t fair – to Miriel, Ricken, and even Robin. He is their general, for Naga’s sake! He should be supporting them, not throwing accusations that are partly his fault. Before he could finish his statement, Sumia screamed in a panic from the sky above.

“WYVERN RIDERS! WATCH OUT!”

The Shepherds suddenly broke ranks as the enemy dragon riders descended upon them. The Shepherds on the ground were forced to get down as claws swooped down on them and beastly roars dominated the battlefield. The sky riders scattered in an attempt to gain a better altitude away from the swarm. Lissa shrieked as a wyvern rider swooped toward her, only to be shot down with an arrow from the duke of Rosanne.

Amidst the chaos that descended upon the Ylisseans, the Plegians advanced and forced them down back toward the walls. The general raised his hand in mockery of their futile attempt and three of the loaded onagers whirled to the pointed direction – to the Ylissean palace.

Chrom gripped the hilt of Falchion. His bone-white knuckles stained with blood and grime. _Move!_ He ordered his body. _Move! Do something! ANYTHING!_ His mind commanded but his body denied his desperate plea. The Shepherds – his friends, family – watched helplessly as the Plegians prepared for the disastrous assault.

“You’re not giving up, aren’t you?”

Chrom felt his soul bucked up as if invisible strings were attached to it like a marionette. _That voice._ Before he could so much give a reply, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. The sky burned bright as golden bolt of light streaked past overhead and thunder boomed. What was left of the three onagers were nothing but splinters of wood, smoke, and swirling flames of Greek fire as it rained down on the Plegians and the smell of ozone that was carried by a form of nature’s wrath.

A humongous creature painted in colors of spring alighted on the ground. On its back, dressed in the colors of the enemy, was the person whose voice that has invaded his mind, soul, and heart and has taken them as its own.

_Robin._


	10. Chapter 10

Robin leaped off Nowi’s back with the grace of a cat, cloak unfurling behind her like the Ylissean banners. Her face was shadowed with the hood of her cloak but Chrom was certain, _beyond certain_ , that it was really the tactician. The manakete, Nowi, gave a low grunt to which the tactician responded with a slight nod. It was a silent exchange but Chrom understood it. The divine dragon will guard them as Robin organizes the Shepherds back and plans out their counterattack. Satisfied, the tactician walked toward them and Chrom’s breath hitched as she stopped a few feet before him.

“You all look like a mess.” Was the tactician’s casual greeting as she surveyed their dysfunctional army. It was as if she was simply stating what the weather would be and they were _not_ locked in a losing battle a while ago.

“Thanks.” Chrom grumbled. A bit slighted with the uninhibited tone in her voice. “We had better days.”

Chrom swore he saw a glimpse of a smile under the hood. A smile that would looked amused to a stranger but actually meant _I’m planning how to commit mass murder in the next seconds_ if you were acquainted enough with the tactician and her brilliant, if not eccentric, apocalyptic plots.

“Robin!” The younger royal hopped off Frederick’s steed and stumbled toward the half-vampire with teary eyes. “Thank the gods you’re here! We were so worried! You didn’t answer to Miriel’s magical calls and the Plegians have those…those big things! Ylisse is in trouble. We don’t know what do! I-“

“Lissa! Lissa! Breathe!” Robin placed her hands on the princess’ shoulders to pacify her. “I am here, okay? I didn’t go anywhere. Just ran into trouble on my way here. If it weren’t for Nowi…”

The dragon growled that seemed in some way disapproving. Robin shot Nowi a warning look, one that say _Drop it._ Nowi looked a little miffed at that as she transformed back into her human form and jogged to the tactician’s side. The silent exchange between the two didn’t go unnoticed to the other Shepherds.

A gasp elicited from the princess’ mouth as realization struck her. “Robin!” The tactician almost jumped at Lissa’s sudden outburst. “Y-You’re here! It’s daylight and you’re here! You need to go back or you’ll get hurt-“

Those words seemed to revive the Shepherds back to life. Some of them started toward her while some were looking around for something to provide cover her up. Chrom has advanced forward and was hastily trying to detach his cloak to protect her from the sun.

 _Of course._ Robin scolded herself. _They didn’t know._

The protectiveness of the Shepherds made her heart swell in warmth and joy. It was imprudent of her. The Shepherds has trusted their fate on her hands, yet here she was, unable to trust them a secret nowhere comparable to their lives _._ She felt foolish yet the fear was there, clinging and gnawing at her with its cold grasp.

She gently pushed away Chrom’s offering hand and his cloak and shook her head. “I’m fine.” She reassured them, though it seemed directed more to herself. “There’s no need to worry.”

“What are you saying, Robin?” Chrom protested, offering his cape again. “You might be a half-vampire, but you can’t last long under the sun! How long have you’ve been out?”

“Five hours, give or take.” Despite the hollow feeling in her chest, Robin managed to crack a smile. Her lips quirked at their expressions that range from disbelief, surprise, shock, and the customary _What in Naga’s name are you talking about?_ She casually shrugged. “I’ve been in the festival all along. Didn’t anyone notice me?”

“W-What?” Chrom sputtered. “You were in the festival? Then, that means…y-you…” He tried his hardest to preserve the last shred of his dignity by not hiding and whimpering behind Frederick, though the embarrassment on his face was clear as day. He became aware of his outfit, albeit missing the ears and the majority of the cape during battle.

“Oh, yes.” Robin smirked. She was enjoying this. “I’ve seen it. Nice ears and tail, by the way, love the little details.”

“I planned that.” Lissa grinned. “Glad you love it, Robin.”

Robin chuckled then, remembered that they were in the battlefield. It was a miracle that the Plegians haven’t attacked them while they were having a casual conversation. It seemed that they were busy gathering their ranks back to order after that powerful magical assault a few minutes ago. Robin pushed down the guilt in her chest and decided that now will be the best time to eliminate the rest.

“We’ll continue this later.” Robin said as she regarded the Shepherds. “The Plegians are in a state of confusion. We’ll take advantage of that.” She began putting out orders. “Miriel and Ricken, you’ll attend with me. I need to borrow your magical energy to take down the ballistae. Nowi, we’ll need to destroy the remaining onagers. The rest of you will engage the enemy but steer clear of the machines. I don’t guarantee your safety if you stay near. Any questions?”

Ricken raised his hand reluctantly. “Er, what exactly are we doing?”

Robin flexed her fingers as she smiled wolfishly. “My favorite.” Sparks flew off her fingers. “Thunder magic.”

* * *

Chrom pulled Lissa at his side as a searing bolt of lightning crackled over their heads and struck down multiple onagers as spread out into a wide arc with a flick of its caster’s hand. Chunks of wood exploded into the air, raining down on those unfortunate enough to be at their paths. Barrels of Greek fire near the burning machineries detonated, crawling and burning the neighboring ballistae. Within minutes that the Shepherds stepped back to the battlefield, chaos has sowed itself in the enemy lines as the table turned into their favor. Plegians have started to scatter away from their ranks as they scrambled away from the inferno. The Shepherds surged forward, blocking and taking down anyone who tries to flee. Some of them were more honorable to fight back despite the impending doom on their way.

Chrom ducked from a swipe from a lancer and kicked on his heels, driving Falchion point-blank to the Plegian’s chest. Blood gurgled from his mouth and he slumped forward as Chrom pulled the divine sword off. The smell of ozone still hung in the air but the potent magic has accomplished its one purpose. It only took one powerful attack for a disastrous chain reaction to occur and Chrom knew who to thank afterward. From the backlines, the two mages have joined the hunt. The enemy numbers dwindled into less than an eighth as the Shepherds hemmed them into the raging inferno. The enemy general was none too happy as Chrom faced him for a dance of death.

“Wretched Ylisseans!” He snarled, brandishing his axe. “I’ll cut off your head and present your royal head to our king on a silver platter!”

Chrom whirled Falchion in his hand. His eyes fixed on the enemy. “I’d like to see you try. Your mad king will meet the end of my sword after you!”

“DIE!”

The general roared as he surged forward and swung his axe for the kill. Chrom kicked on his heels and introduced the divine sword. The blades of their weapons clashed and sparks flew as the wielders sought to undermine the other. Chrom dug the soles of his boots on the grounds and clenched his jaw as pushed forward. A wicked grin crawled on the general’s bloodied face as he fought back. Chrom was barely unaware of the glint of metal coming up to him from behind.

“Not on my watch!”

Metal clanged behind him like music in his ears. Chrom glimpsed a flap of purple behind him as the tactician took her place back to his side. The mercenary growled in anger as he tried to overpower the tactician. His broadsword caught between the jagged edges of Robin’s Levin sword. Tapping on the remaining magic from her reserves, she directed her magic to her sword. The mercenary yelped in surprised and staggered back as electricity coursed through his skin. Robin took this as an opportunity and stepped forward, bringing down her sword in a wide arc. Flesh tore deep upon contact and the enemy fell down with a sickening thud. Behind her, the prince roared as he drove Falchion to the general’s chest for the final blow.

Robin wiped her hand against her brow as the battle slowly died down around them. The enemy count waned to single digits as Sully and Vaike made swift work of the last of the Plegians. The fire still burns as the charred remains of the great machineries crumbled to ash. Lissa and Maribelle wormed their way to check on injuries as the Shepherds slowly congregated together. Only a handful got the worse injuries and were attended immediately by the princess and the heir of Themis. A Ylissean cavalier rode toward them with a report that the battle inside has come to a close and the subjugation of remaining traitors was successful. Relief washed over the Shepherds as the adrenaline of the battle died down. Robin silently thanked Naga as her eyes flickered to the sky for any sign from Phila’s squadron. She has released a magical flare of blue to tell them that the battle has ended with Ylisse emerging victorious.


	11. Chapter 11

“Robin?”

Robin looked over her shoulder to see Chrom walking toward her. His hair was mussed and his clothes rumpled and dirty with grime and blood. Robin looked down at hers and winced. _These will take some time to clean off._ She was especially upset that the dress the Exalt has given her became the victim. She tugged her coat closer to her body to hide away the dress. Chrom might have not noticed it yet because of the rush of the battle, but she decided to not to take any gamble.

Chrom stopped a few feet away from her and it struck to Robin how odd it was. Usually, he spoke with her in closer distances, depending whether he made her mad and at what degree. As far she was concerned, she was not mad of him at the present. Robin watched him fidgeted as he tried to compose himself.

“Robin, I…I just wanted apologize.” Chrom said. “For everything.”

Robin blinked at him. _What?_

He continued. A bit of hesitation and guilt in his voice. “For losing my faith in you.”

Robin has long expected him to get mad at her but not _this_ , and it tore her to see Chrom blaming himself for something _she_ was at fault to. It was never his fault; it has _always_ been hers. Steeling herself, she took a few decisive steps toward him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

“It wasn’t your fault.” She assured him. “If there was anyone at blame here, it would be me. You needed me but I...” She swallowed the lump in her throat. ”…I was not there.”

A part of her nagged on telling him the truth but the fear once again whispered mockingly at her. _Coward. They will never forgive you. Things will never be the same._

A leather-wrapped hand rested on top her hand. “No. You came and that’s all that matters.” He squeezed her hand firmly. “We would be at loss without you, Robin. You saved us again. For that, we owe you. Thank you, Robin.”

It was supposed to be a praise, but it weighed guiltily in her chest. She looked down at the bloodied ground beneath them. She can’t look at him right now. Probably never. She was about to pull back when Chrom jerked forward and grabbed hold of her arm. The panic in his actions alarmed Robin.

“Robin, you’re injured!”

Robin blinked at him in confusion before looking at the arm he was holding on gently. Blood has soaked the torn fabric, revealing an angry gash on her arm. She barely remembered the sword of the mercenary she fought last scored a hit on her as she threw herself to block off the kill. She barely registered the pain until Chrom pointed it out.

“You got this when you protected me, didn’t you?” His eyebrows creased in worry and concern. “It isn’t healing as it supposed to be. I’ll go get Lissa.” He looked over his shoulder and called for his sister who was tending to Ricken’s leg. “Lissa!”

“W-Wait!” Robin jerked her arm away from the prince, wincing in process. “I’m fine! It’s just a sword wound. It will heal.”

“But-“

Robin raised her left hand to stop him. “It’s fine. It’s just healing later than it should be. The sunlight must be affecting my regenerative ability. But you don’t have to worry about me. I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not!” Chrom scolded angrily as he grabbed her uninjured arm. “Regenerative or not, I’m not taking any chances. Not especially after risking yourself out in the open like this. Now, come on. I’m bringing you to Lissa.”

Robin tried to reason with him out from the situation but her pleas went deaf to the blue-haired prince as he pulled her toward the gathered Shepherds. She tried to wriggle her way out of his grip but failed without her vampiric strength. Her head started to feel woozy from losing blood and the exhaustion that has started to catch up to her as the adrenaline in her blood faded into minute traces. Lissa ran up to them at her older brother’s call and herded her toward the other injured Shepherds. Maribelle was on duty as she instructed some of the Shepherds who volunteered to help. She shot Robin a look of worry as Lissa sat her down and began inspecting her wound.

The distress in Lissa’s expression didn’t sit well with the tactician. “Not looking good.” She frowned as she hovered her staff over the wound. The healing light numbed the pain but the princess was correct about it not looking good. The flesh was stitching itself slowly than Robin’s liking and the haze in her head was not helping matters.

“Why isn’t healing? It usually heals by itself.”

Robin didn’t answer to that. Her eyes were fixed at the man beside her. Chrom was kneeling down, lips pursed in a tormenting guilt. He was looking anywhere but her and it pained her seeing him like that. _Why? Why are you acting like that, Chrom?_ Robin wanted to ask him that. _I should be the one doing that. Not you. It was not your fault. It was never your fault._

Lissa noticed the troubled expression on the tactician’s face. “Robin? Are you okay?”

“I…” She swallowed. Her guilt-ridden eyes avoiding her searching ones. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

She was barely aware of the squadron of pegasus knights landing not far from them and the Exalt hurrying toward them with Phila at tow. The Shepherds were overjoyed to see their Exalt safe and sound as they moved out of the way. The Exalt sighed in relief to see them safe but paused on her steps at the tension between the three.

“For lying.” Robin murmured. “…For deceiving you.” Reaching to her hood with her free hand, she pulled it down. Hair white as snow fell down in a long braid of purple ribbons and pins of tiny white and gold flowers. Her sweat-soaked bangs clung tightly on her forehead and a few strands has come undone from the braid.

Chrom choked as he recognized the woman before him – the woman whom he has spoken with and given the bouquet he has won. _She is Robin. Robin is her._ Instead of the blood-red eyes he has grown accustomed with the half-vampire tactician and the rest of her nighttime kind, the color of onyx painted them. She looked pale, but pale in a living and blood-lost manner. It bothered him that she exposed to direct sunlight without any consequences.

Beside her, Lissa gaped like a fish. She recognized the woman that Chrom was talking to earlier by the fountain but knew nothing about her. She thought of asking Chrom about her tonight, and probably annoy him for picking on two women at the same time. The Shepherds looked perplexed at what was happening.

“Y-You’re-!”

Robin gave him a sad smile. “Yes. It’s me…and completely human.”

Chrom wanted to voice out his disbelief but instead a question tumbled out of his mouth. “How?”

“I…” Her eyes wearily flitted to the Exalt.

Chrom watched the exchange in bewilderment. “Emm? You knew? Then, those visits-“

“Are to ensure Robin’s well-being.” The Exalt answered. “During the moonless nights of the month, Robin’s vampiric blood lies dormant. She becomes completely human.” She looked at each Shepherd in front of her. “Human like us.”

“Why the disappearances then?” Lissa urged, hurt evident in her voice. This time, directed to the tactician. “You could have told us.”

“I can’t.” Robin murmured, gripping her torn sleeve with her hand. “I am a liability in this state. I will only put the army in danger because of my weakness.”

“Robin!” Chrom grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to face him. His expression was pure anger at the tactician’s folly. “That’s a load of bull and you know it! You are never a liability to the army! No one is!”

“But Chrom-“

“Look around you, Robin!” He insisted. “You are never weak, not even in this condition. Why! If it weren’t because of you, Ylisstol might have fallen by now! Without you, those damned Plegians might have struck down Emm! If you didn’t come to our aid, we might be walking in the Underworld by now!”

His grip firmed on her shoulders but his eyes softened. “You’ve done us more than we deserved.” He said. “You’re more than we deserved.” Then, he whispered in a voice only audible for her to here. “ _More than I deserved.”_

_Idiot._ She rested her head on his chest. _Now’s not the time to confess._ Her fingertips started to feel cold but her chest filled with warmth and adoration for the man in front of her. She wanted to chuckle, to throw a jab as she usually does when the prince did something silly. Her breath hitched as the world started to blur. She was barely aware of two, strong arms supporting her and Chrom’s voice calling her name. Something wet streaked down her pale cheeks and it was only when everything disappeared that she realized she was _crying._


End file.
